


Beyond-Men are Beyond Reach

by ACatWhoWrites



Series: #BoKuroo Week 2019 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, BoKuroo Week, BoKuroo Week 2019, Crimes & Criminals, M/M, Microfic, Suggestive Themes, rated for themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatWhoWrites/pseuds/ACatWhoWrites
Summary: The law can't touch superior individuals.





	Beyond-Men are Beyond Reach

**Author's Note:**

> day four - partners in crime

Empty beer cans litter the floor and most flat surfaces of Tetsurou Kuroo’s apartment. They’re a part of decor, now, like his crime novels. So familiar he doesn’t feel quite himself when they’re cleaned away.

Kuroo had woken up around eleven-thirty and grabbed another beer. He needs to pee, but Bokuto had rolled over and is deadweight again, trapping him in bed with his thoughts.

The partly-empty beer can dangles from his fingers as he lets his arm hang over the side of his bed. His other arm is numb from Kotarou Bokuto’s bulk pinning it to the bed. The clock across the room ticks passed 12, and the minute hand twitches to point straight up.

Bokuto flinches and shivers when Kuroo sets the can on his bare shoulder. Condensation briefly clings to his flesh and falls down his bicep. “Bo, it’s midnight. You going home?”

Turning his head, he yawns wide and mumbles a _nah_. He’s tired from the long drive. To and from their school, they spent over four hours in the car together. With nowhere else to go, they and their attitudes clashed, but Kuroo calmed ruffled feathers with a promise and a proposal that didn’t get far in planning before screwing around and drinking themselves to sleep.

The trip to school was a total bust. They got a couple hundred yen, a laptop, and some pocket knives. Media barely acknowledged the building they set on fire earlier, too, so they were reasonably upset.

“I think it’s time to kick things up a notch, Bo.” Bokuto hums, still more asleep than awake. “I told you in the car I had an idea. We should do it. The perfect crime.” It has a nice ring to it. He draws the fingers of his open hand through Bokuto’s hair. “What do you think, Bo? Should we kill someone?” He looks down and grins. Golden eyes seem to gleam at him in the moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> "A superman ... is, on account of certain superior qualities inherent in him, exempted from the ordinary laws which govern men. He is not liable for anything he may do.” — Nathan Leopold
> 
> Leopold and Loeb are infamous child killers who believed in Nietzche's "Übermensch" philosophy. They didn't get much satisfaction from petty crimes and decided to perform the Perfect Crime, choosing a second cousin as their target. The plot quickly unraveled; they were arrested and charged. Their lawyer managed to get them life in prison rather than the death penalty, but Loeb was killed in prison. It was covered up as self-defense.
> 
> I have more in mind for this, but it's all I wrote while in the car on a trip. Enough to set the stage for what they're planning and thy they're partners.


End file.
